


Lazy Morning

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Off and On Again [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Pec Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wakes up before Chris and Chris knows exactly how they can enjoy their morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place sometime after they're an established, long-term couple, have moved in together and gotten a dog. Inspired by [this slightly NSFW gif](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/91552088831). Also check out [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) [latest IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/104183395651/evanstan-it-au-this-time-the-gifset-is-based) inspired by [Sidepiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316605)

**Title** : Lazy Morning  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 2470  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : AU, established relationship, pec fucking, frottage, endearments, fluff  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Sebastian wakes up before Chris and Chris knows exactly how they can enjoy their morning.  
 **A/N** : This part takes place sometime after they're an established, long-term couple, have moved in together, and adopted a dog. Heavily inspired by [this slightly NSFW gif](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/91552088831). Also check out [Aimee's](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) [latest IT AU gifset](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/104183395651/evanstan-it-au-this-time-the-gifset-is-based) inspired by [Sidepiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2316605)

 

He wasn’t sure why he was awake. Cap liked to get up with the sun, but even she was still passed out on her oversized cushion, chubby belly exposed to the cool air in their bedroom. They’d kicked the comforter toward the end of the bed during the night, curl of their bodies keeping one another warm. Chris breathed deeply next to him, body lax and sleep heavy. Sebastian smiled and shifted closer. Leaning on his elbow, he let himself look Chris over; his boxer-briefs were low on his hips, pubic hair visible over the waistband. His hand hovered over the strong length of Chris’ thigh before he covered the swell of Chris’ cock with his palm. Felt the heat of him for only a moment before gently walking his fingers up Chris’ abdomen. Chris’ body hair was soft under his fingertips, digits following the pattern of fuzz on his chest to the side of Chris’ neck.

Chris hummed, lids briefly fluttering before his chest expanded with a deep inhale. He re-angled his head on his pillow and settled, breaths deep and even. Sebastian smiled and splayed his fingers over Chris’ pulse. Brushed his thumb through the rough hair under Chris’ chin. Chris’ Adam’s apple dipped, another soft sound making Chris’ throat vibrate beneath his hand.

Sebastian leant over Chris and pressed a soft kiss to the freckles on the bridge of his nose. Followed the dappling of fawn with gentle kisses across Chris’ cheekbone. Chris opened one eye and swallowed, lips pulling up into a sleepy smile. “Mornin’” he whispered, ducking down and catching Chris’ mouth. Chris tangled his fingers in his hair and he sat astride Chris’ thighs.

“Good morning,” answered Chris, sliding his hand along Sebastian’s face and cupping his cheek, brushing Sebastian’s eyebrow with his thumb. “Why’re we up? You all right? Cap okay?” he asked, yawning as he glanced at Captain who was still asleep on her bed.

It was unusual for him to wake before Chris. Sebastian was in no way a morning person, not like Chris. Chris woke with their alarm and immediately got out of bed. Did his simple stretches before getting ready for work. He absolutely stayed in bed until Chris so lovingly brought him coffee. Rubbed his eyes and sucked down a delightfully scalding gulp of perfectly sweetened caffeine while Chris kissed his bare shoulder, carefully untangling his bed hair with his fingers. To be alert with Chris preciously and confusedly sleepy was charming.

“Just up.” Sebastian shrugged and dragged his hands over Chris’ chest, palms cupping Chris’ pecs as he rolled Chris’ nipples under his thumbs. 

“Up as in _up_?” groaned Chris, planting his hands on Sebastian’s hips and rolling his lower body, dick sliding along Sebastian’s growing bulge.

“Maybe,” said Sebastian, smiling crookedly and leaning down to kiss Chris again.

Chris palmed Sebastian’s jaw and hummed, thumbs brushing along his sharp cheekbones as he opened his mouth to Sebastian’s tongue. They both tasted fuzzy with sleep, kisses deep and languid. Sebastian quietly moaned against his lips, hips shifting, hardening lengths rubbing together through their boxer-briefs. He tickled Sebastian’s arms, hands venturing down Sebastian’s sides and then settling lightly on the curve of Sebastian’s ass.

Sebastian pulled back, sucking on Chris’ lower lip and pushing back into Chris’ hands. He gasped, Chris’ fingers finding their way into the back of his underwear. Chris tugged the fabric down beneath his asscheeks and he lifted off of Chris’ lap, letting Chris push his underpants down around his thighs. His cock was half-hard between his legs, quickly thickening in the firm curl of Chris’ deft fingers.

He rolled off of Chris and kicked off his underwear, kissing Chris as he slid Chris’ boxer-briefs down his long legs. Chris pulled at him and Sebastian happily straddled Chris’ lap again, Chris’ continued tugging making his eyes widen. He squeezed his thighs around Chris’ ribs, Chris’ armpits heating his knees. “ _Chris_.”

Chris smirked and stroked Sebastian’s cock, shifting back against his pillows so he lay at a better angle. He looked up into Sebastian’s eyes and circled his thumb around Sebastian’s cockhead.

“ _Chris_ ,” repeated Sebastian, not sure what to do with his hands. Chris wrapped one arm around his waist, palm pressing against the small of his back. He bucked forward, cock sliding along Chris’ sternum and he gasped.

“C’mon, Seb,” said Chris, guiding Sebastian’s hands to his pecs and shaping his muscles around Sebastian’s dick. “Keep your hands there and move, baby.” His mouth curled in a small grin and he grabbed Sebastian’s ass.

“ _Rahat_ , Chris, Jesus,” groaned Sebastian, rubbing Chris’ chest and then squeezing his cock between Chris’ pecs. He hooked his thumbs together and moved, grinding along the valley of Chris’ tits. “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s it, Seb; show me how you work that cock,” hummed Chris, smoothing his hands over the firm curves of Sebastian’s ass, shivers wracking Sebastian’s spine from the wispy drag of his fingertips over sensitive skin. Sebastian moaned, pushing his cleavage around the dripping length of Sebastian’s cock. His fingers flit up and down Sebastian’s thighs, teasing through the smattering of fluff. “Feel good, baby? Like getting yourself off between my tits?” He swallowed hard, voice sticking in his throat. Both from sleep and the sight of Sebastian’s cock sliding smoothly between his pecs, crown peeking from his foreskin with every forward roll of Sebastian’s hips.

“ _Iubit_. How did you— _fuck_.” Sebastian focused on the grind of his cock along Chris’ chest, gaze flicking up to Chris’ face when Chris’ hands tightened over his thighs and Chris’ breathing hitched.

“You pay a _lot_ of attention to my chest whenever we’re in bed together, Bash. Sucking bruises on my pecs and licking my nipples,” said Chris, quirking a brow and smirking at Sebastian’s blush.

“I thought you liked it?” asked Sebastian, stilling his hips, brow furrowing as he and Chris held one another’s gaze.

“No no, I _do_ , baby; I _love_ it. Feels really nice, but you just kinda _went_ for it.”

“Do you like _this_?” Hips rolling again, Sebastian pressed Chris’ pecs around his dick, thumbs teasing his length as he moved.

Chris licked his lips, grinning when Sebastian’s dick twitched between his tits. “How could I _not_ love anything we can do together?” he teased, sliding his hands around to Sebastian’s ass and spurring Sebastian to move faster with a soft spank.

“ _Oh_.”

“ _Yeah_. Now c’mon before Cap wakes up,” laughed Chris, sucking on his bottom lip as Sebastian’s hips undulated, cock slipping messily over his sternum. His chest hair swirled, slick and twisted with Sebastian’s precome. He rubbed Sebastian’s thighs, flexing his chest around Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian’s spine curled, hunching over him as Sebastian thumbed his nipples. Teased the hard peaks until they were tender. “ _Sebastian_.”

Sebastian chuckled and ducked his head. Scraped his thumbnails over Chris’ flushed nipples until Chris’s brow furrowed and Chris grunted. Chris hitched his hips, whining when he pressed down on Chris’ nipples. “You _do_ love this,” he whispered, pinching Chris’ chest and grinding between his pecs. Chris arched his back and his eyes widened. “Maybe tonight we’ll see if I can make you come just from having your chest played with.”

“You’re the _worst_ , Bash,” groaned Chris, shoving Sebastian’s hands away and palming his own chest, squeezing Sebastian’s dick between his pecs. He pinched his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, glaring at Sebastian’s raised eyebrow. “ _Shut up_.”

Sebastian bit down on the corner of his grin and slid his hand through Chris’ hair. Tangled his fingers in the silky mess and folded his other hand over the top of the headboard. He pressed as far forward as he could, Chris’ pinkies brushing his pubic hair. Chris hummed, tipping his chin toward his collarbone and whirling his tongue around his cockhead. Pulled the crown into his mouth, slick slide and soft heat making him moan.

“You want me to blow you or you wanna keep doing this?” asked Chris, tilting his head back and guiding his pecs along Sebastian’s cock.

Swallowing hard, Sebastian shook his head. Tightened his fingers over the headboard and ground against the center of Chris’ chest. “No this—” he looked into Chris’ eyes and Chris beamed up at him, “this, please.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” said Chris, keeping his pecs together with his biceps and massaging Sebastian’s thighs. He looked over at Captain when she yipped in her sleep. Turned back to Sebastian and whispered, “But Cap’s gonna wake up for her walk soon, so…” He palmed his chest again, brushing his thumbs along Sebastian’s dick and flexing his pecs.

“Mm, no way I’ll last very long; we’ll be good,” said Sebastian, couldn’t even be embarrassed by how much he enjoyed fucking Chris’ tits. He’d thought about it before. Knew it was a thing that guys sometimes did with women, but had no idea how Chris would react to the suggestion. How he wanted to fuck the firm curves of Chris’ strong chest. But _of course_ Chris already knew. 

“ _Fuck_ , Sebastian…” groaned Chris, gaze riveted to the even rub of Sebastian’s dick along his chest. He figured Sebastian would get off from grinding between his tits, but Sebastian _admitting_ to just how much this was doing it for Sebastian made his cock leak, balls drawing taut between his thighs. 

Sebastian reached behind him and wrapped his fingers around Chris’ dick. Did his best to match his strokes to the roll of his hips. Precome trickled from his cock and he watched it slide down Chris’ sternum, pooling in the hollow of Chris’ neck. He groaned and quickened his movements. Losing any sort of rhythm between his hips and fist, he anchored both hands on the headboard. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt Chris reach around him to tug his own cock.

Sebastian’s thighs flexed around him, toes digging into his sides. Chris knew Sebastian was close. Spanned his cleavage with his free hand and surrounded Sebastian’s length with the heat of his tits and palm. “Tell me how it feels, Seb. Wanna hear how much you love fucking my pecs, baby.”

“ _God_ , Chris, feels _amazing_. You and your fuckin’ _tits_ , holy shit.” Sebastian whined, brow furrowing, chin dropping to his chest. “Firm an’ soft around my dick and your _hair—nnh_.”

Chris grinned. Teased his fingertips over the fuzz on chest. “Love it, huh? Love how it rubs against your cock as you move. Love how it chafes a little, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” hissed Sebastian, fingernails scraping the top of the headboard, gyrations becoming stilted. Chris arched his knuckles, fingers shaping perfectly around his girth. He fucked the warm channel of Chris’ hand and pecs, breaching Chris’ cleavage with each thrust. 

Chris moaned, inner elbow rubbing against Sebastian’s thigh as Chris worked his cock. He shuddered, Chris’ fragile moans making his thighs quake and his abdomen tense. Bowing his head, Chris’ tongue fluttered against the crown of his cock with the forward buck of his hips. Delicate glide over the flushed head making him echo Chris’ muffled sounds of pleasure.

“Chris. _Chris_. I’m gonna—I _need_ —”

“M’close, too, baby. That’s it, Sebastian,” said Chris, palming Sebastian’s ass and squeezing, watching the erratic glide of Sebastian’s cock over his sternum. “Come on, Seb, come all over me, I want you to.” He tongued his bottom lip, catching Sebastian’s gaze and lifting both brows. Sebastian swore.

“ _Iubit, eu vreau—gând să_ —Chris!” The headboard creaked under the tight grip of his fingers, Sebastian shuddering as his release striped Chris’ neck and collarbone, come pooling in the hollow of Chris’ bared throat. “ _Doamne_ ,” he laughed, dropping one hand to his cock and gently sliding his fist along himself. He smeared the head through his release, slapping it against Chris’ tender nipples and smirking at Chris’ choked moan.

Scooting down Chris body, he ground against Chris’ dick, length sliding along the crease of his ass. He leant over Chris and caught Chris mouth, licking ribbons of his release from Chris’ beard. Chris clutched at his sides, groaning into his mouth as Chris fucked the heat between his thighs, cockhead nudging his sensitive balls.

Chris threw his head back. Moaned as Sebastian sucked his own come off his neck and clavicle, tracing the smear of ink there with the tip of his tongue. He held on to Sebastian’s ass, guiding Sebastian along the length of his cock. “Jesus _Christ_ ,” he whispered, knotting one hand in Sebastian’s hair and pulling Sebastian toward his mouth. Licked Sebastian’s come from Sebastian’s tongue and gasped against Sebastian’s lips. “ _Fuck_ yeah, Bash…”

Sebastian smiled and bracketed Chris’ jaw with his palms, beard rasping under the drag of his thumbs. He sat up and braced his hands on Chris’ chest, pinching Chris’ nipples and sliding along Chris’ erection. “That’s it, _iubit_ , so good…”

“Seb. _Sebastian_.” Christ grunted, twist of Sebastian’s fingers making him come. Rocked up between Sebastian’s legs and made a mess of his pubes and Sebastian’s inner thighs. “Fuck. C’mere,” he said, burying his fingers in Sebastian’s hair and curling up as Sebastian leant down. Sebastian grinned against his mouth. Pushed his weight down against him until he sagged back onto the mattress.

Sebastian shifted off of Chris and cuddled against Chris’ side. Pressed kisses to his chest and dragged his fingers along the center of Chris’ abdomen. He looked past Chris to Cap; she lay on her back, legs kicked up in the air. He laughed and pushed his face against Chris’ chest. “Seems we’ve got some time before she’ll wake up.”

Chris hummed and rubbed his jaw. Nudged the top of Sebastian’s head with his chin and caught Sebastian’s mouth. “Mm, I guess we can continue this very good morning with a hot shower before we take her into town for your fancy coffee.”

“I think that’s the greatest idea you’ve ever had,” teased Sebastian, jerking when Chris slapped his ass. Chris shifted to get up, but he stilled Chris with a hand on his chest. “Chris, I— _thanks_.”

“Of course, Bash, I’m always happy to get you off,” answered Chris, thump of Sebastian’s palm against his chest making him laugh. “But really, you’re welcome.”

“Asshole,” groaned Sebastian, kissing Chris’ chest and then sitting up. Chris did the same and he cupped Chris’ jaw. “Hey. I love you.” He kissed the corner of Chris’ mouth and rubbed his cheekbone before climbing out of bed.

“Hey hey hey, come back here,” said Chris, standing and catching Sebastian’s wrist, tugging Sebastian against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and held him close. Kissed the hinge of Sebastian’s jaw, whispered adoration making Sebastian beam against his cheek.

Sebastian had no idea why he woke so early, but getting to enjoy a lazy morning in bed with Chris was well worth it.


End file.
